If I Was Part Of the Berseira Cast…
by Blue The Writer
Summary: Just a one shot of a self insert if I was in the game.


I do not do self inserts often. Unless under special circumstance… So I am self-insert character Blue for this one shot.

Read, review, enjoy.

If I Was Part Of the Berseira Cast…

Velvet was leading everyone through the Faldies Ruins looking for Medissa who was likely the next therion they were looking for. They had overheard some exorcists talking about Medissa and some kind of truth. Velvet had a bad feeling about this, but she figured she was just being overly paranoid about this.

Finally they found Medissa locked behind both an iron door and a barrier, which confirmed that she was the therion they were looking for.

"You're Medissa?" Velvet asked the woman once the barrier was gone.

"I am. And who might you be?" The therion asked.

"We're like you," Velvet started. "We carry grudges against the Abbey. And Shepard Artorius."

"It's going to be okay. We came to get you out of here, Medissa" Elenor quickly reassured.

"There's no escape," Medissa muttered, almost like it was hopeless.

"Please, don't give up," Elenor quickly told her. "I can-"

"No, you don't understand" Medissa interrupted. Then the therion started to get up. "There's no escape for you," she clarified. "If you dare sully Shepard Artorius' ideas and the light the Abbey shines upon the world…" the therion began making a fighting stance with a raised arm like she was about to summon something. "I will kill you all!" Medissa spat.

It was then that they were ambushed by tones of snakes slithering toward them. Everyone got ready to fight seeing that taking Medissa was not going to be easy.

"Blue, I need you to-" Elenor started to say, but she suddenly stopped.

Velvet was about to ask what was wrong. But she saw what was wrong. Blue was nowhere to be found. She was pretty sure the archer had entered the room with them. "Where the hell is Blue?" Velvet asked in frustration.

/~/~/

Everything seemed normal in Hellawes even though they removed the therion. But they had no intention of staying around to see what would happen next. Plus they had Medissa in a sealing arte that would likely call attention to them. They were already a strange looking bunch.

Velvet had pretty much almost forgotten about Blue until they were in sight of the ship and she saw said archer chatting with Benwick. And she remembered the fact that she just left them to fight off Medissa and her little snakes.

While Laphicet seemed happy to see her, Velvet walked faster. Blue and Benwick noticed them and greeted them. "You all made it out of the ruins in one piece, I'm glad," Blue said with a smile.

But Velvet grabbed her collar and held up her hand that could eat anything like she would devour Blue. "What's with this "you're glad" crap? Where the hell where you when we started fighting?"

Blue held up her hands in a helpless defense. "Velvet, we talked about this. I promise I will taste awful," she said weakly. She always said that, saying something about how caffeine had replaced her blood.

"Answer the question," Velvet threatened and moved her hand closer to make her talk.

"I forgot something on the ship okay, and then I started helping around and I figured it was too late to get back to you all since I was sure you'd wrapped everything up by then. Please don't eat me," Blue pleaded and Velvet wanted to throw the archer in the freezing water since she was being way too loud and some of the sailors were starting to stare. Why did she agree to let this sadistic writer/archer come with them again?

Velvet let her go before a bigger scene was made. By then the others reached them. "If that was the case, you should have told someone," Eleanor started to scold. "We had no idea what could have happened to you."

Blue started scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next time," she said with a nervous laugh.

"If it was up to me, there wouldn't be a next time," Velvet muttered.

"Oh come on, it'll probably never happen-" Blue started to say, but then her eyes locked with Medissa. All of a sudden she screamed and in almost a flash she jumped on Rokurou's back and looked like she was clinging to a tree like a scared little kid. "Not again," she cried with tears about to come out of the corner of her eyes.

Everyone just stared at the sight and again Velvet was debating pushing Blue in the water with Rokurou. Almost everyone in the port was staring at them now.

Rokurou looked rather annoyed. "Blue, get off me."

But Blue seemed to have ignored that and her eyes never left Medissa. "Why did you have to bring her?"

"Because she's a therion and we need her alive," Velvet told her getting more annoyed at the archer.

"B-b-b-b-but she's with the Abbey, there's no way we can trust her," Blue argued, but it was clear that she didn't give a damn about the Abbey.

"Who cares," Velvet said as she was still fighting to urge to kick both her and Rokurou in the water. "Now get on the damn ship and let's get out of here." There were people whispering now.

"What?" Blue exclaimed with no regard to their situation. "I'm not getting on the ship with her. Are you crazy?"

Laphicet had to stand between them because Velvet really looked like she was going to hurt someone. Rokurou was trying to get Blue off, but she seemed to have a death grip on him that, surprisingly, the deamon wasn't able to escape the archer's grip.

Eizen then spoke up. "Blue, are you afraid of snakes?" He asked.

And it then all started to make sense to them. "Now that you mention it," Eleanor started to say, "Anytime we fight snake-like creatures, Blue always switches out of the fight."

"Is that why she's always so far away during those fights?" Laphicet asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Blue started saying in a shaky voice. "Me afraid of little old-"

But she didn't finish that sentence because Eizen moved Medissa just a step closer before the archer let out a terrified noise. Velvet wouldn't call it a scream. It was like it was a mix between a scream, cry, and a moan that was all being gaged. Her grip even started to tighten on Rokurou.

"It looks like fear is an understatement," Eleanor said with a sigh.

"Look, everyone in my family hates snakes. You can say we were breed to fear them despite working on a farm," Blue argued like she was trying to some shred of dignity.

"A family of snake haters, that's a new one," Magilou commented. She seemed to be enjoying the show. "You know there are cases of when such deep-rooted fear can turn a person into a deamon. And with the Reaper's curse you could likely turn into a snake deamon."

Blue let out a terrified cry and her hold on Rokurou seemed to tighten to the point that she was actually choking him. Again, Rokurou couldn't get a terrified archer off his back.

"Magilou, you're making it worse," Eleanor scolded.

"What? It could happen," Magilou pointed out.

"Well we need to calm her down, otherwise she might actually kill Rokurou," Eizen said and he sounded like it would have just been a minor inconvenience.

"Fine, fine," the witch shrugged. She leaned over to Laphicet and said loud enough for everyone. "She could already be turning into one. She looks like she's exhibiting snake characteristics, right kido?"

"You're right, certain snakes constrict their pray to kill so they can eat them. You don't really think she's turning into a deamon, do you?" He asked completely worried about their companion.

Thankfully that seemed to have caught Blue's attention because she let go of Rokurou who was now on all fours breathing like he really was about to choke to death. But Blue was now at the end of the pier in the fetal and whimpering.

"Magilou, if you keep this up, she might actually turn into a deamon," Eizen told her and sounded as annoyed as Velvet.

"Yeah, and with our luck she'll turn when we're in the middle of the sea," Velvet agreed. They needed to leave Hellawes. Now. She saw someone run off, probably to get the guards. "Let's go," Velvet reminded them.

"No, I'm not getting on the same boat as the snake lady," Blue declared. "I'll wait for the next one."

And Velvet was tempted to leave her if she was this adamant about not getting on.

"Don't be stupid, if you stay here the malevolence might turn you into a deamon at this state," Elenor scolded in a lower voice so people outside of their group wouldn't hear.

"I'll be fine with that. It'll be okay," Blue seemed to try and convince herself of that. "As long as I don't have to be with that snake lady."

Then Eizen sighed and asked Rokurou, "I'll get the left side, you get the right?"

"Fine," the deamon said. "But she better not latch on to me again?" So the malak and deamon walked over to Blue and each grabbed one of her arms. When they started dragging her as she started struggling and yelling. Causing more of a scene. Velvet heard some people asking if the woman was being kidnaped. It also didn't help that Blue was shouting that she was being taken against her will.

"And the Abbey really considers you people a threat…" they heard Medissa mumble.

"Apparently," Magilou commented as she boarded the ship once Eizen and Rokurou got Blue on board.

The sea stayed calm, but it was the most miserable ride they all had. If Blue wasn't freaking out, then she about threw herself to the sharks just because she so much as saw Medissa. At this point, Velvet was willing to let her. She no longer cared how good she was in a fight. This was not a good trade out.

But when they _finally_ reached the prison island, Blue seemed to have finally mellowed out. Although she still left rooms in a flash if Medissa walked in or would even hide behind Laphicet like some kind of shied. Of course as she ran she would apologize to Medissa, saying it was nothing personal. The only thing that annoyed Velvet more was the fact Blue didn't move that fast during a fight.

/~/~/

 **Skit: Fight or Flight**

 **Laphicet** : So you're really scared of snakes, huh?

 **Blue** : Yep.

 **Laphicet** : Even little ones that only eat mice and stuff.

 **Blue** : It's a bit embarrassing, but it doesn't matter if their dangerous or not. The moment I see one I'm filled with fear that I don't look at it long enough to even tell you what color it is before I start running.

 **Velvet** : But you're armed, why don't you just kill them if you're that scared?

 **Blue** : Trust me, I'd want nothing more than to cut those little bastards into a million pieces. But I can't bring myself to even get close to them.

 **Rokurou** : Then shoot them from a distance. Why else do you have a bow?

 **Blue** : Again, I can't. The moment I see one, my instincts tell me to run.

 **Eizen** : Looks like you fall into the flight category when it comes to self-preservation.

 **Velvet** looking threatening: So does that mean I need to except you to runaway when things get dangerous in a fight?

 **Blue** looking scared: Of course not. I wouldn't do something so cowardly…Now if the enemy turns into a snake…Then I probably will…most likely. Almost a certainty that I will abandon you then.

 **Velvet** : …

 **Magilou** : Well this won't do. We need to remedy the situation.

 **Laphicet** : What, are you going to cure her snake phobia?

 **Magilou** : Yep, and since we're pressed for time, I suggest flooding therapy!

 **Blue** looking panicked: What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

 **Magilou** holding out a small rat snake: Say hi to your new friend.

 **Blue** : No. Keep that thing away, I'm perfectly fine with my phobia. Leave me alone! *Runs away screaming*

 **Magilou** : Come one, that's no way to treat a new friend. *Runs after her*

 **Laphicet** : Blue, it won't hurt you, I promise. *Runs off*

 **Eizen** : How long do we let this go on for?

 **Velvet** : Let's just see if it actually gets any results first.

 **Rokurou** : Well, I'm going to go hide so Blue doesn't think about using me as a shield again.

 **Eizen** : You know, we should probably all hid. For the sake of Blue's therapy of course.

 **Velvet** : Of course.

*Surprisingly the flooding therapy didn't work and just further traumatized Blue. She now fled in fear from both Magilou and Laphicet.

/~/~/

Yes, I am absolutely terrified of snakes. This story was inspired by a friend of mine asking me how I would feel being on the same boat with Medissa.


End file.
